


Американские рассказы

by AAluminium



Category: American Revolution RPF, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Сборник с рассказами об Америке на разную тематику.





	1. Флорида

Мне трудно говорить о Флориде: этот штат, который я помню лишь яркими отрывками и яркими вывесками, отражающимися в воде, каким-то невообразимым образом поменял мою жизнь – мое восприятие, мой образ мысли. Несмотря на относительную близость к Вирджинии, Джорджии, Луизиане и Миссисипи, здесь отсутствует аристократическая леность, которой так кичатся жители тех мест. Флорида – это живая метиска со стучащими друг о друга деревянными браслетами; она яркая и подвижная танцовщица с мокрыми темными волосами, раскинувшимися по бронзовым плечам и гибкой спине, изогнутой в причудливом танце. Она поет и бьет в бубны; она стреляет зелеными глазами и тяжело дышит; она отстукивает ритм и вступает ногами с перламутровыми нитками в кристальную воду и продолжает двигаться, заражая всех своим энтузиазмом, зажигая самых скучных зрителей… Если бы Флорида была женщиной – такой, какой ее вижу я, – по ней действительно бы сходили с ума. 

Я не видела ее такой с самого начала: читая про Орландо, Майями и Таллахасси, я ожидала какую-то размалеванную девчонку, лениво перекатывающую во рту жвачку. Мне казалось, что испанское прошлое для нее навсегда потеряно – она, казалось мне, утеряла всяческий огонь и пыл, которым могла бы меня покорить. Майями и Орландо делали деньги из Диснея и огромных торговых центров, заманивая при этом белыми пляжами и пальмами, так часто втыкаемыми в каждый кадр любого фильма, в котором могла бы засветиться хотя бы частичка Флориды. В жизни она оказалась другой – изменчивой, игривой, с горячей испанской кровью первых конкистадоров – и первобытной прямотой и животным пылом воинственных индейцев, населявших эти места. 

Удивительно, но так много я поняла не сразу. Может быть, в тебе тоже есть какая-то южная кровь? Я до сих пор не знаю, откуда ты родом. Почему-то мне кажется, что из Калифорнии – но ты поразительно хорошо чувствуешь ритм, ты вливаешься в него практически моментально, тебя не страшит ни ужасная влажность, ни пекло, ни переменчивость – ты на месте, ты следуешь какому-то общему танцу, продиктованному кем-то другим. Я, к слову, не сразу вошла во вкус: как только я сошла с трапа самолета, то с трудом подавила желание броситься обратно. Дышать здесь было невозможно: после душного, но достаточно статичного и рутинного Нью-Йорка, в котором ты чувствуешь себя климатически комфортно, я подумала, что мне на шею накинули длинный и теплый шарф, а потом затянули так, чтобы я почти упала в обморок. Да, это была целиком и полностью моя идея; да, я нарушила твои планы; да, я храбрилась и бахвалилась, что никакая жара мне нипочем – оказалось, что очень даже «почем», и что мне хочется только сесть на этот идиотский желтый чемодан, символизирующий великолепный отдых, который я себе нарисовала. В Нью-Йорке дышать невозможно было из-за смога – в Орландо влага, кажется, заливает тебе легкие прямо из воздуха. 

– К ч-е-ерту, – протянула я, моргнув пару раз, – и люди здесь живут? И дышат? И передвигаются? 

– И великолепно себя чувствуют, – видно, что ты раздражен, но еще пытаешься сделать вид, что тебе все равно. – Может, хоть до отеля мы дойдем без концертов с твоей стороны? 

– Пожалуй, – охотно согласилась я, как-то быстро подхватив чемодан и воодушевившись. – А он где? 

– Ну-у. В паре миль отсюда.

Улыбку у меня как ветром сдуло – зато тебе стало неимоверно весело: внимательная от природы, я не сразу заметила высоченное здание отеля перед нами. Да, до него придется идти минут семь по влажному раскаленному воздуху дружелюбно удушающей Флориды, но в конце концов внутри должен быть кондиционер.

– Надеюсь, твоя «пара миль» гораздо ближе, чем кажется. Иначе мы опять поругаемся. 

Знаешь, у тебя тоже довольно вспыльчивый характер: несмотря на то, что ты стараешься сдерживаться изо всех сил, я прямо чувствую, как у тебя сносит крышу. Я легко вывожу тебя из себя – только ты стараешься это скрыть и лишь изредка рычишь на меня. Интересно, что может раздразнить тебя окончательно?.. Недостаток номеров в гостинице – думая, что мы пара, нам сразу же предложили номер с большой кроватью, ведь именно сегодня на них как с небес свалилась огромная группа туристов. Нормальные люди бронируют заранее – а я заставила тебя рвануть со мной с бухты-барахты. 

– Мне не принципиально, сколько там кроватей, – начала я лебезить, поняв, что если я выйду на улицу еще раз, то задохнусь, – но если ты против, – здесь я, помнится, скорчила такую скорбную гримасу, что герои Шекспира замерли бы в почтенном благоговении, – то, конечно, мы можем пройти пару километров. Или вызвать такси и грохнуть кучу денег. И умереть по пути. 

Мне кажется, я тебя тогда довела – но, по крайней мере, мы сэкономили хоть здесь, и могли провести больше времени за какой-нибудь барной стойкой. Ты обещал показать мне неплохие заведения, которые не сильно бы ударили по моему кошельку. На количество кроватей мне было действительно плевать – но именно я была первой, кто завалился на этого нежно укутанного монстра размером с аэродром. 

– Только не говори, что первый день ты собираешься проспать, – ты приподнял брови и достаточно выразительно хмыкнул, как будто играл какую-то роль. Краем глаза я уцепилась за то, как ты принялся разглядывать папку администратора, тонкими пальцами перелистывая ламинированные страницы. Я никогда прежде не замечала, что при всех твоей резкости и порывистости движений в тебе есть определенная грация – или, скорее, осторожность, способность выжидать и атаковать. 

– Ночь. Но я же не запираю тебя в номере! Если телевизор и мини-бар тебя не устраивает, найди классное заведение где-нибудь неподалеку… 

Я говорила что-то еще, но ты явно уже не вслушивался в мои слова: может по моим осоловелым глазам давно было понятно, что меня сейчас бесполезно уговаривать, а может ты действительно загорелся идеей поразвлечься в баре… В любом случае, я настолько устала, что даже не слышала, как ты уходил: последнее, что я смогла вспомнить – шорох одежды или чемодана. По-моему, ты искал права – или ключи, но никакого лязга я уже не помню. Представляешь, как меня разморило! Даже сейчас я едва ли могу это объяснить: обычно моей энергии хватает на большие подвиги, чем единичный полет, но, видимо, власть Флориды оказалась куда сильнее, чем я думала… и на тебя она тоже подействовала… 

Я проснулась среди ночи – и с удивлением осознала, что мы спим в обнимку. Наши отношения никогда не заходили дальше дружеских объятий в аэропорту и совместных пьянок, но сейчас творилось что-то странное. Ты вел себя иначе, ты со мной был другим, и, вероятно, принял мои слова про совместный номер за какой-то случайный намек, о котором я сама и не подозревала: невозможно по инерции так крепко обнять человека… Знаешь, меня никогда так не обнимали – я впервые почувствовала себя защищенной… а потом осознала, что и сама крепко за тебя держусь. Интересно, как давно это продолжается? Как давно ты пришел? Черт подери, что происходит? Что тогда вообще произошло? Даже зная, что это дневник, который я ни за что никому не дам прочитать, я до сих пор не могу собраться с мыслями и проанализировать произошедшее – мне и не хочется ничего анализировать! Я напротив хочу, чтобы это просто-напросто осталось в моей голове, чтобы все эти прикосновения, от которых у меня буквально горела кожа, никогда не стирались из памяти. 

Из какого-то праздного или глупого интереса я поцеловала твою шею – мои губы находились слишком близко к ней, и дурацкое любопытство не дало мне снова закрыть глаза. Как ты себя поведешь? Проснешься ли вообще? Отстранишься? Скорее всего, даже не отреагируешь – или постараешься отшутиться, а я поддержу это решение и просто повернусь к тебе спиной. 

Прикусываю кожу – и чуть впиваюсь пальцами в грудь. 

И чувствую горячие губы, скользящие по виску до щеки; поднимаю голову, чтобы увидеть твое лицо – и понимаю, что уже не владею собой, что ты тоже теряешь контроль. Раньше меня смешили строчки про животные поцелуи – но в этот раз это точно соответствовало такому описанию. Ты буквально впился мне в губы, грубо и требовательно, совершенно не спрашивая, согласна ли я на это. Ты стискивал меня в руках сильнее, мне было нечем дышать – и впервые дело было не в удушливом воздухе Флориды – но я и не противилась, поддаваясь тому темпу, который ты задал. Я впивалась ногтями в твою смуглую кожу, оставляя следы; ты срывал поцелуй за поцелуем, уже почти рывком стащив с моих плеч рубашку. Поначалу я еще пыталась бормотать, что мы в номере отеля, что это может подождать – но ты меня как будто и не слышал, или, по крайней мере, слушать не хотел; впервые в жизни я поддалась на провокацию. Не знаю, о чем думал тогда ты – но я сходила с ума и едва успевала отвечать тебе, понимая, что вряд ли когда-либо сумею описать свои ощущения. Твои поцелуи мне не нравились – они казались мне резкими, слишком горячими для меня, привыкшей руководить самой и получать в ответ не очень красноречивые прикосновения. Мне кажется, ты игнорировал меня – в меру, но это только подогревало мой интерес; ты действовал так, как считал нужным – и, вероятно, думал, что я понимаю тебя с полуслова, с приглушенного горячего шепота, с этого полурыка, который меня почти пугал. С таким я никогда не сталкивалась прежде – я боялась, что с таким пламенем мне не совладать, и что моего холода не хватит, чтобы унять твой пыл; снегов моей страны не хватало на то, чтобы справиться с твоей южной кровью, вскипевшей так быстро, что у меня захватило дух. Я чувствовала твои шершавые пальцы на своей груди – и до сих пор помню тот контраст твоей смуглой кожи с моей, почти белой…

Черт, мне перед самой собой стыдно; каждый раз, когда я вспоминаю эту сумасшедшую гонку, мне становится не по себе: чем больше я хочу забыть то, как ты тянул меня за волосы, как прижимал к себе и как целовал, тем ярче в голове отдается каждое мгновение той ночи. Было в этом что-то первобытное, как будто не существовало всех этих фонарей за окном – и ничего вообще, только мы вдвоем, старающиеся урвать последние минуты до рассвета, вырвать друг у друга пальму первенства – и смотрящие в светящиеся глаза друг друга, редко, но пристально, напряженно, стараясь угадать… 

…и уловить бешеный ритм танца Флориды, игриво наматывающей темную прядь на палец…


	2. Род-Айленд (Четки для Розари)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Род-Айленд

_– Неблагодарная тварь, – шипит сухая женщина с сигаретой в руке. – Сколько можно вбивать это в твою голову? Сколько можно тратить на тебя время? _

_ Девочка, тихо всхлипывая себе под нос, сжалась в комок в ожидании очередного удара. Она давно привыкла к многочисленным побоям, и совсем не удивилась такой реакции матери – напротив, она прекрасно понимала, чем закончится ее попытка к молчаливому бунту. Отказ выучить уроки вызвал приступ неконтролируемой злобы, но тогда женщина сдержалась; она – с трудом – но все-таки проигнорировала закрытую дверь в комнату и вызывающе брошенный на стол телефон. Она стерпела и спокойно-равнодушное «нет» – и даже не посмотрела в сторону своей дочери-подростка, когда та вернулась позже обычного в облаке сигаретного дыма. Она не курила – Розари буквально выдрессировали на отвращение к запаху сигарет, он вызывал у нее стойкие ассоциации с матерью, с вечной болью и унижением, с солеными слезами и задушенными в горле рыданиями – со всем тем, чего она не могла избежать дома._

_ Женщина опустилась на колени перед девочкой и рывком схватила за волосы, подтягивая безвольно висящую голову к себе. _

_– Где ты взяла эту дрянь? – горящий кончик сигареты оказался в дюйме от заплаканного красного лица. – Где. Ты. Взяла. Эту дрянь? – отчетливо произнесла женщина, другой рукой тыкая в нос дочери парой черных чулок. – Дома корчишь из себя Деву Марию, а стоит тебе выйти за порог… – она выдохнула дым прямо в глаза девочке, – и ты тут же принимаешься за свое. _

_ Затушив сигарету об пол, дама растянула руками чулки, стараясь оценить их качество. _

_– Сволочь. _

_ Пощечина прервала мерное тиканье часов. _

_– Сука. _

_ Еще одна. _

_– Тебя стоило распять на чертовом кресте – а до этого закидать камнями. Ты счастлива? Счастлива?!_

_ Страх в глазах – тихий шепот мольбы._

_ И удивительно яркий синяк на шее. _

Удивительно, как опьяняет свет неоновых огней. Удивительно, как много можно почувствовать, оказавшись в нужное время в нужном месте. Яркие зелено-синие пятна кислотой заливают незнакомые искаженные эйфорией лица. Хоть мы и не слышим друг друга за гулом механического ритма ритуальных барабанов, я точно знаю, что мы движемся в такт. Я кожей чувствую ударные и повинуюсь им, будто считывая приказы в азбуке Морзе; для меня больше нет обшарпанных улиц Провиденса, грязного клуба на окраине, идиотских вывесок нотариуса, попадающихся на каждом закоулке – существует лишь это место, забитое потными телами, ломано, как марионетки, дергающимся под музыку. Я не уверена, что понимаю, что происходит: на сетчатке глаза застывают извивающиеся силуэты, отпечатком застывающие на долю секунды. Это – театр теней; здесь нет настоящих людей, мы – лишь чьи-то куклы, выполняющие приказания ритуальных барабанов. Дурацкие автоматоны, не приспособленные больше ни для чего – только для хаотичного дерганья и грубых животных поцелуев, которые равнодушно выхватывают и девушки, и парни. 

Запиваю таблетку коктейлем. Пожалуй, Иисус многое терял, превращая кровь всего лишь в вино, а не в это – у него было столько возможностей, а он растрачивал их понапрасну! Я редко задумываюсь о таких вещах, особенно если мне весело, если я теряю голову в океане света и вспышек, но… неужели не удивительно, как определенная обстановка может навести на размышления – ну, до тех пор, пока мысли не начинают путаться и сбиваться в бессвязные цветные кляксы кислотно-зеленой краски. 

Все вокруг заторможено. Я говорила об этом? Не помню… Я вижу тени и силуэты, но не людей; я вижу длинные волосы девушки неподалеку – и вижу, как она порывисто набрасывается на подругу, как резко хватает ее, намереваясь, вероятно, приятно провести время вместе. Я знаю, что и где им продали – могу даже назвать примерную цену; я знаю, что ее животный порыв разбужен не столько желанием тела, сколько импульсом воспаленного мозга, подпитанном и истощенном одновременно. Я четко представляю себе картинку, как в разных участках загораются аксоны, как они, в такт этой дикой музыке, поблескивают, стоит только действующему средству ударить по всей системе – и сбить привычные установки. Она танцевала – через минуту ей нечем дышать; она пьет, зажимает девчонку в углу – в голове щелкнул новый, чуждый ей рефлекс; нейроны и аксоны подчиняются какой-то суетливой программе, действующей вне скриптов и кодов. Наркотик – это вирус для организма, и я не понаслышке знаю, где его рассадник. Темная сторона города с по-идиотски божественным именем* делает из Библии посмешище и превращает ее в самое настоящее святотатство. Уильямс из 1636 года! Над твоим детищем мерзко надругались! Квакерам и англиканам тут больше нет места – священные книги предали анафеме, залили кислотой, сожгли, распяли и уничтожили! Провиденс не сумели захватить англичане – но захватили другие, более вероломные и хитрые враги, чем чопорно-уверенные британцы… Черт, опять меня тошнит. Уж не знаю, от чего больше: от алкоголя, вспышек, потных тел или мыслей об истории, которую мне – буквально – вбивали в голову столько лет… В какую сторону туалет? Показывает вверх… Коровы убегают вверх, земля все лезет кверху…** Откуда это? 

Слышно ритуальные барабаны. 

Слышно приказ в азбуке Морзе. 

Слышно тягуче – и отрывисто. 

– Тебе не стыдно? – мужчина на баре достает зажигалку, неотрывно следя за покачивающейся фигурой. – Разводишь девчонку наркотой – и какую девчонку – бывшую студентку церковно-приходской школы! Oddio, ниже падать тебе некуда. 

Второй мужчина, совершенно не обращающий внимания на свою же жертву, заказал виски. 

– Да я добряк! Научил девчонку развлекаться. 

– Девочка из церкви сама тебя научит чему хочешь. 

– Откуда ты вообще взял эту чушь? – мужчина выглядел немного раздраженным – судя по тому, как сверкнули его глаза в неоновом свете. – Ее мамаша и в самом деле неровно дышала к брату Иисусу, била дочь до тех пор, пока из той молитвы не польются как из монастыря во время праздника, но Розари этого религиозного фанатизма, к счастью, не унаследовала. 

– Ты такой подонок. 

Мужчина пожал плечами в ответ: сложно сказать, о чем он думал в данный момент – но совершенно точно, к Розари его мысли не имели никакого отношения. 

– И где эта peccatora*** тебя нашла? Стояла на паперти вытянув руки? 

– Романтичные истории я оставлю на потом. Мы приехали в этот гадюшник не ради того, чтобы сопли на кулак наматывать. Ты знаешь, что у нас завелась крыса? Товара пропало на семь чертовых миллионов, Чарли… 

Чарли продолжал курить – судьба Розари и его волновало мало, однако поведение друга он так и не сумел оправдать: во что он втягивал забитую матерью девчонку оставалось для него загадкой. Если его добродетель заключалась в бесплатном снабжении наркотиками, то вряд ли Дева Мария сочтет это поступком, достойным врат рая. Или он планирует и ее пустить в расход? В некоторых притонах красотки – до поры до времени – работают за дозу. Их и физически наказывать не надо: после пары трезвых вечеров девочки делают что угодно, чтобы добыть щепотку самого грязного порошка. Это было выгоднее, нежели платить реальные деньги – правда, иногда эти курицы копили дурь, чтобы сбыть подороже, но долго в наркоманов не поиграешь – без порошка или таблеток с потоком клиентов просто не справиться, а бесполезную тушу ведут на убой. 

– Ее – в притон? – Чарльз выпустил дым, щурясь от ударившего по глазам софита. 

– Пока не знаю. Мне не до нее. Волнуешься – забирай себе. 

Я стою и смотрю в зеркало. Глаза – бешеные. Зрачки такие, что занимают полрадужки, и, кажется, еще разрастаются вширь. Меня вырвало, но легче от этого не стало: все лицо заливало то синим, то желтым, то зеленым цветом, и я едва различала предметы вокруг себя. Эйфория, которой меня накрывало всего лишь несколько мгновений назад, уступила место безотчетному животному страху загнанного зверя: у меня так же громко стучало сердце, и я чувствовала его вибрацию где-то горле. За мной следят. Они все знают. Где я? Это отражение в зеркале – мое? Но у меня другие губы. Глаза светлее. У меня нет пятен на коже. Не оттираются. Колкий дождь ранит руки. На надтреснутой раковине синие разводы. Слышу ритуальные барабаны – они грохочут у меня в висках, бьются под кожей, мне хочется их вырвать, но я должна повиноваться им. 

Я слышу какой-то неразличимый голос – и наношу удар, инстинктивно, стараясь обороняться. Это пришли за мной. Я бью до тех пор, пока барабаны не затихают вдали – и оставляют мне только хрипы и присвисты прорванной трахеи. Кровь – сине-черная. Липкая. Краем глаза замечаю, что у нее чулки. Улыбаюсь: мать однажды чуть не задушила меня ими. Запрещала. Говорила, что так ходят только шлюхи. Вытираю лицо рукой. Я порезалась? Я порезалась. В глазах темно – и в голове что-то пульсирует, меня как будто уносит далеко отсюда, к чудовищно-неправильным ритмам этого клуба, к странно-потустороннему космическому миру подводного цвета. Я сделала что-то плохое. А мне – пусто и хорошо. 

Мою вселенную пронзает визг. Я вздрагиваю – и пытаюсь встать, но ноги меня почти не держат. Падаю, поскальзываюсь на чем-то липком. Мой осколок втыкается в глаз той, внизу. Грохот. Мне надо срочно бежать, иначе мой мир разрушится. Вспышки выхватывают людей, кто-то еще подтанцовывает на ходу, пьяные парни тискают девчонок – для нас всех это только игра. Мы же понарошку. Азбука Морзе тоже понарошку. Мир снова станет скучно-цветным, и я больше не смогу различать эту кислотную гамму… Надо бежать. Любой ценой. 

– Твою мать! Держи ты эту суку крепче!.. 

***  
– …оказывала сопротивление при задержании. 

– Туда ей и дорога, – седовласая женщина равнодушно закурила сигарету. Худые руки, покрытые пигментными пятнами и сеткой вздувшихся фиолетовых вен, принялись поигрывать с зажигалкой. – Она всегда позорила семью. 

– Вы хотите сказать, ваша дочь… 

– Паршивая овца в стаде, совершенно верно. 

– Вы в курсе, что в ночь убийства она принимала наркотики? Что она связалась с Патриарка? Что одного из братьев поймали, когда он пытался справиться с ней? 

– Эта тварь шла на все, чтобы привлечь мое внимание. Я же говорю: паршивая овца в стаде. 

– Вскрытие показало, что у вашей дочери увеличение мозолистого тела мозга. У нее прогрессировала шизофрения, а вы продолжаете отпираться, что она просто требовала внимания!..

*По легенде, основатель города Роджер Уильямс, увидев подходящее место для поселения, воскликнул: «Милосердный промысел Божий!» (God’s merciful providence!)  
**«Шум и ярость», У. Фолкнер   
***Peccatora – грешница (итал.)  
Прим. Rosary – четки (англ.)


	3. Массачусетс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альберт

Альберт недолюбливал людей. 

Жители Салема либо обходили его стороной – что было ему сравнительно по душе – либо громко хохотали, тыкая пальцем в его маску, либо обругивали и пытались забросать камнями. Злые пуританские дети, самой веселой игрой которых было подражание первого причастия, не упускали случая обидеть Альберта, бездумно выкрикивая ему вслед обидные слова – смысла того, что они кричали, ребята еще не понимали. Тем страшнее было ему, изгою общества, слышать подобное: насколько же озлоблены на мир были их родители, если их отпрыски повторяли худшие из знакомых им оскорблений? 

Жители Салема Альберта пугали. 

Хоть любое всенародное празднество обязательно собирало всех от мала до велика, публичные казни, особенно участившиеся здесь с мая 1692 года сожжения ведьм, всегда привлекали гораздо больше внимания, нежели скоморохи со скрипучими голосами и уже приевшимися фокусами. На казни разве что билеты не выдавали да листовки не расклеивали – молва о приближающемся развлечении разлеталась так быстро, что никому не требовалось особого приглашения: напротив, уже за пару часов до начала у эшафота собиралась внушительная толпа из тех, кто хотел занять лучшие места. Некоторые даже хвастались, что разглядели божью длань на плече приговоренного – дескать, грешник раскаялся и после своего последнего испытания наверняка отправится в Рай. Другие говорили, что под досками эшафота каждый раз видели два красных огонька – дьявол уже подстерегал ведьму, и, чтобы она не взметнулась на своей метле, собирался поймать ее в свои силки и отволочь прямиком в Преисподнюю. У Альберта это вызывало отвращение: в людях публичная мучительная смерть вызывала нечто вроде пиетета – или граничила с ненавистным восторгом народа, избавившегося от жестокого тирана, а между тем, как ему казалось, ни одна из так называемых ведьм еще не сделала ничего, что могло бы серьезно навредить кому-нибудь из обителей. 

Однако в ужас приводили Альберта не казни. 

Да, преступники должны получать по заслугам, и установка «око за око» казалась ему логичной и справедливой: о чем вообще может идти речь, когда дело доходит до убийства? Какое правосудие еще возможно, если некто покусился на чью-то грешную душу, не имея на то ровным счетом никакого права? После смерти преступнику совершенно точно светит только ад – и чем быстрее дьявол окажет ему радушный прием, тем лучше для него: бессмертный его дух наконец-то получит возможность очиститься от грехов и постучаться в райские врата.

Не понимал Альберт другого: того, насколько легко и просто салемцы клеймили своих же собратьев. Хиббинс сожгли за мерзкий нрав, полученный, вероятно, вследствие неверно сваренного зелья; Троллоп поплатился за рыжую шевелюру, а все семейство уединенно живущих Эвердинов, – слишком, по мнению горожан, мирно, –отправилось на костер из-за идиотской шутки главы семьи – отец подумал, что напугать чужого ребенка знакомством с Черным человеком присмирит и его, и крикливую мамашу, богобоязненную мышь в чепце. Все, конечно, посмеялись – а через три дня поутру судьи безжалостно сожгли даже младенца – улыбчивую малышку с родинкой на виске – меткой дьявола. 

Почему Альберта самого еще не отправили вслед за ними, он и сам не знал. Может, потому, что он с охотой помогал всем, кто нуждался в нем – и старому священнику, и осужденной на вечный позор женщине с алой буквой на груди, и суровому судье – для него все были одинаковы, каждый по-своему праведен и каждый по-своему грешен. Однако в действительности свой проступок перед Богом осознавала только одна-единственная женщина, которая выделялась на всеобщем фоне не только мерзким клеймом отверженной, но и своей выдающейся добротой. Альберт никогда ни о чем ее не просил, прекрасно осознавая строгость нравов и невозможность их молчаливой дружбы. Она всегда мягко улыбалась в ответ на его робкие попытки помочь; старалась отвечать на это поддержкой, и никогда не осуждала. В ее равнодушно-теплом взгляде отсутствовало грубое, нахальное любопытство пуритан, она не обращала внимания на его лицо – или, по крайней мере, делала вид, что не смотрела, искренне ценя его за человеческие качества, а не за не слишком притязательный фасад, отпугивавший от него прохожих. Такой же изгнанник как и Эстер Принт, волей-неволей отделившаяся от общества святош и ханжей, он находил отдушину в ее сочувствии и бесконечном немом участии – она редко разговаривала сама, но готова была выслушать тех немногочисленных страдальцев, пользующихся ее услугами неплохой швеи. 

И в Салеме все шло бы по накатанной колее: так же устраивались бы одинаковые праздники с ярмарками, так же велись бы одинаково занудные проповеди, люди одинаково осуждали бы соседей, и прохожие все так же бы тыкали пальцем в алую букву на груди Эстер – и на самодельную, уродливую маску на лице Альберта, которая скрывала от других его подлинную натуру, если бы не одно трагическое событие. 

У Анны Димсдейл, почтенной матроны, украли ребенка. Для крошечного Салема это и впрямь был резонанс: на удивление воинственные пуритане истребили все индейские племена в округе в попытках то ли обезопасить собственное поселение, то ли запугать соседей, таким образом явно демонстрируя недоверие по отношению к возможным соглашениям, заключаемым между вождями и губернаторами колоний. А раз вероломные враги были давно побеждены и уничтожены – то кто мог отважиться на столь чудовищное злодеяние? Кому могло прийти в голову похитить столь невинное, ангельское создание, которое никому не сделало ничего плохо – ну разве что кинуло камнем в эту шваль с пришитой к груди буквой, но ведь от нее отказался сам Господь в угоду детской игре! 

Что оставалось делать несчастной матери? Разумеется, уповать на милость Господню, чем Анна Димсдейл и занималась, все свое свободное время посвящая проклятиям, которые так или иначе должны пасть на голову преступника – индейца или белого, укравшего ребенка только с той лишь целью, чтобы использовать его в своих темных обрядах вызывания Дьявола. 

– Мерзкое отродье, – шипела безутешная мать, завидя на улице белую, наспех сделанную маску Альберта, – дьявольский прихвостень! Ты погубил мою малютку! Смотрите! Смотрите все! Ни один житель Салема так не достоин смерти, как эта тварь! 

Всеобщее внимание ему было гарантировано: хоть слова Анны Димсдейл обычно не принимали всерьез, сейчас ни у кого не было оснований ей не верить. В Салеме, Массачусетс-Бэй, все шло своим чередом.

Эстер Принт не разделяла мнения Анны Димсдейл. Напротив, отрешенная и лишенная возможности принимать участие в общественных сборищах, оградившаяся от всякого рода собраний, она была вольна сама принимать решения, делать выводы и относиться к окружающим так, как считала нужным. Альберт никогда не тыкал в нее пальцем; он, по большому счету, и мухи не обидел, и женщина точно знала, что считать его виновным в подобном злодеянии было абсурдно – но и повлиять она ни на что не могла. Такая же грешница, такая же «тварь», она вынуждена была скрываться от чужих осуждающих взглядов, смотреть в пол и никогда не отвечать на праведную брань, доносящуюся из уст благовоспитанных пуритан и их детей, в любую минуту готовых распять того, кто, по их мнению, совершил преступление перед моралью – и самим Господом Богом, таким Всепрощающим и Милосердным в Библии и таким отвратительно кровожадным в реальности. Что это за Бог такой, думалось Эстер, когда она, замотавшись в одеяло, укладывалась спать, который клянет своих детей, проклинает на вечные муки, и заставляет их страдать за один-единственный проступок? Неужели не он должен стать отдушиной для заблудшего агнца? Неужели не ему решать чужую судьбу? Неужели не он должен вынести приговор? Неужели это не он, такой Всемогущий, способен побороть несправедливость, продиктованную желанием других жителей сойти за богобоязненных праведников, умело, скрупулезно и лицемерно скрывающих свои самые темные грехи? Эстер не сомневалась, что ее грех прелюбодеяния, хоть и в самом деле страшный, едва ли уступал тем, о которых не знали другие – тем, которые скрывались самыми рьяными борцами за веру и праведность. Такие мысли все чаще приходили в ее голову – и пугали все сильнее. Как она, однажды преступившая нравственный порог терпения других, смеет сомневаться в милости Господней? По законам Салема, прелюбодеяние каралось смертью – но ее смертную казнь заменили на пожизненный позор, на клеймо, прибитое к груди, на алую букву, которая, поражая своей причудливой вышивкой, сразу же давала знать, кто эта женщина, как ее зовут и почему она живет столь уединенно. Да, единственным сочувствовавшим был Альберт. Альберт, носивший маску, Альберт, боявшийся и лишнее слово сказать, чтобы не навлечь на себя гнев собратьев, Альберт, с охотой помогающий любому нуждающемуся, Альберт… 

…чье слушание было назначено на завтрашний день. 

_ Анна Димсдейл, несомненно, присутствовала. С ног до головы замотанная в черное, всхлипывающая преувеличенно громко, в своем она горе она ни на секунду не забывала наградить осужденного красочным прозвищем – делала она это так праведно и с такой искренностью в голосе, что горожане молча поддерживали ее, видя в этом исключительно Божий промысел. _

_– Альберт Бишоп, – провозгласил хорошо поставленный, зычный голос судьи, разнесшийся среди присутствующих подобно гласу Божьему, – вы признаете за собой вину?_

_ Альберт, сжавшийся в комок, крепко сжал в костлявых белых пальцах свою небрежно сделанную маску – так он пытался обезопасить других от зрелища его изуродованного лица. Отрицательно покачал головой. _

_– Альберт Бишоп, – настаивал судья, – Анна Димсдейл утверждает, что вы украли ее ребенка, маленького Альберта, когда приходили к ней под вечер. Что вы делали рядом с домом вышеозначенной Анны Димсдейл? _

_ Альберт молчал. _

_– Альберт Бишоп, – голос судьи стал строже. – Вы слышали мой вопрос? _

_– Он планировал стащить моего малютку! Всем известно, что он приспешник дьявола! Он с ним заодно! Да у него это на лице написано! Вы помните эту старуху, Аттерфилд? Она тащила детей и ела их! А он – ее ученик! Он скармливает детей Сатане! Именно поэтому он скрывает эту метку! _

_ Никто не посчитал нужным успокоить безутешную мать. Напротив, равнодушные поначалу зеваки, пришедшие за едва ли не единственным не запрещенным в пуританском городе развлечением, постепенно загорелись ее энтузиазмом – и только яркие, горящие ненавистью и сожалением глаза из середины толпы выражали что-то вроде поддержки. _

_– Достаточно, миссис Димсдейл, – прервал ее судья. – Так что, Альберт Бишоп? Признаете вы свою вину? _

_– Не признаю. _

_ Он впервые почувствовал прилив уверенности: распятый перед толпой, одинокий и отверженный, он нашел в себе силы поднять голову и посмотреть вперед, поразив неожиданно проснувшейся в себе стойкостью не только присяжных, но и саму Анну Димсдейл, уже не настолько уверенную, что именно Альберт надругался над ее семейством. _

_– Вот как. Но вы же присутствовали в доме Анны Димсдейл?_

_– Присутствовал. _

_ Присяжные затаили дыхание. _

_– И что вы там делали? _

_– Рубил дрова. _

_– И все? _

_– И все. _

_ Угрюмый, изуродованный человек невысокого роста, Альберт казался выше и будто бы превознесся над злой толпой, жаждущей его смерти – не из ненависти, но из непонимания, из желания поразвлечься, доказать, что они сильнее и исполняют божью волю, в то время как он, преступник, сторонившийся их с самого начала, повинен даже в том, что появился на свет вот такой, искалеченный – и осужденный на одиночество с самого своего рождения. _

_– Слушание переносится на завтра. _

_– Выродок, – шипела Димсдейл, – адский прихвостень!.._

Альберта казнили. Он и сам прекрасно знал, что смерти ему не избежать, но не роптал и не пытался скрыться от правосудия, которое в глазах пуритан приобретало искаженные, искареженные тяжелой жизнью формы. Для них не существовало прощения; для этих приверженцев веры не существовало ничего, кроме существующих заветов Господа Бога, которые они трактовали слишком однозначно – и всегда находили повод обойти ту или иную заповедь, ссылаясь на ее неточную формулировку. 

– Альберт Бишоп, двадцати семи лет от роду, – судья безразлично зачитывал приговор, – обвиняется в колдовстве. С тем, чтобы связаться с Черным человеком, Дьяволом и Сатаной, он преступил все разумные рамки человеческого закона, потакая собственным колдовским необходимостям… 

И далее по тексту. Зная, что наверняка избавятся от этого человека, они даже не отдали ему маску, заставляя переносить унижения даже на пороге смерти: родимое пятно, отметина, сломавшая Альберту жизнь с самого рождения, казалось еще ярче и словно контрастом выбелило все лицо, выделило два серых грустных глаза, подчеркнуло тонкие сжатые губы и выделило острые скулы. Его приносили в жертву тому порядку, который годами складывался на территории Салема; он, уже давно стоявший в очереди на эшафот, даже не удивлялся – скорее задавался вопросом, почему это заняло так много времени и почему они так долго мирились с присутствием урода. Может, они помирились бы с этим еще, если бы он солгал, притворился бы сумасшедшим, попробовал бы умолять и падал бы в ноги судьям? Может, богобоязненная натура пуритан смилостивилась бы и над ним тоже, если бы он был сговорчивее; если бы свалил вину на другого; если бы выдумал какого-нибудь заблудшего индейца, дикаря, колдуна, готовящего дьявольскую церемонию? Может и ей, Эстер Принт, нужно было просто солгать, придумать байку о сыгравшем с ней злую шутку Сатане – и плакать, умолять, унижаться перед равнодушной толпой, приведшей на казнь всех детей от мала до велика и не устающей поучать маленьких варваров, что он, Альберт, приносил им несчастья, и что все ему подобные, – в масках, с уродствами и другие «не такие», – были самым настоящим бичом всей колонии. Их надо опасаться, доносились голоса. Они еще себя проявят, предостерегали матери. 

И только безмолвные слезы женщины с позорным клеймом на груди стали единственным проявлением человеческой эмоции: под руку Эстер Принт вела чумазого ребенка, мальчишку лет трех, с ног до головы вымазанного в грязи, щеголявшего разбитыми коленками и рваной одеждой. 

Альберта Димсдейла никто не крал. 

Альберт Димсдейл заблудился – и забрел в уединенный домик Эстер Принт на отшибе Салема…


	4. Мэриленд (Бей в барабаны!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Честити

Катберт «Кадди» Темплтон никогда не был богат и знатен, но жизнь, в общем и целом, его устраивала. Она, по крайней мере, шла по четкой накатанной колее, и не вынуждала его бороться за свое существование так рьяно, как это делали в Массачусетсе – или других штатах, где непосредственное соседство с воинственными племенами индейцев, то обещающих дружбу, то набегающих за скальпами, заставляло людей идти на хитрости и обман. Он в принципе был доволен: работы ему хватало, жена – умница и красавица Честити Тул, старшая дочь судьи Тула, прекрасно вела хозяйство и даже ее сестры, по иронии судьбы названные Верити и Модести, не могли испортить ему настроение своим зубоскальством на тему его, Кадди, нежелания уехать в Филадельфию и подыскать себе более прибыльное дельце, нежели торчать в забытом богом Мэриленде, который девушки так страстно ненавидели и из которого мечтали сбежать. 

Жизнь колонистов была размеренна: процветали различные ремесла; на рынке кипела жизнь; не слишком богобоязненные жители собирались в церкви не только ради того, чтобы приблизиться к Господу, но и для того, чтобы обсудить последние новости. Они привычно обсуждали хозяйство и урожай; они по-прежнему сплетничали о соседях; они весело справляли свадьбы и искренне плакали на похоронах – здесь, как и в Массачусетсе, как и в Вирджинии, как и в Мэне, как и в Южной Каролине, люди придерживались определенных правил, закрепленных Британской Империей – но при этом на территории Америки складывались сообщества нового типа, со своим менталитетом и отличительными чертами, которыми не обладали британцы. Колонисты приобретали национальное сознание; они раз за разом устанавливали новые традиции и обычаи, которые мало-помалу превращались в общественные нормы и формировали новый взгляд на мир – взгляд, далекий от мировоззрения английской монархии.

Оскалившиеся Штаты разозлили меланхоличную метрополию, привыкшую без труда получать то, что она хотела – теперь она намеревалась сделать жизнь американцев невыносимой, показывая, что взбрыкнувшая кобыла должна быть наказана самым беспощадным образом. Выходка Массачусетса – пресловутое Бостонское чаепитие, начавшее входить в местный фольклор, – привело к череде законов, направленных на усиление роли Великобритании в управлении колониями, уже не готовыми молчать в ответ на любую выдумку короля. 1774 год выдался непростым – и даже Кадди, пытающийся не замечать перемен вокруг, все чаще начал задаваться вопросом, насколько сильно поступок бостонцев его возмутил – если возмутил вообще. В Аннаполисе тоже сожгли торговое судно – и он промолчал в ответ на восторженно-благоговейный шепот сограждан: они еще не признавали восстания открыто, но с нетерпением ждали продолжения – ответа на все притеснения Великобритании. Сам Темплтонсчитал, что Бостон выступил слишком резко и прямолинейно – городу следовало выдвинуть свои требования в более мягкой форме, и, возможно, Георг пошел бы им навстречу, а последствия бы не были столь сокрушительными. Сейчас же метрополия принялась душить колонии налогами, разрешая пока разве что бесплатно дышать и передвигаться по территории страны, но, как горько подшучивали в Аннаполисе, и это, вероятно, было ненадолго. Солдат уже расквартировали по территории провинции, и они вполне могли воспользоваться своим служебным положением и вымогать деньги с жителей только потому, что сегодня въезд в соседний штат был закрыт – именем короля Георга! 

Знал ли об этом сам король Георг оставалось загадкой. 

В какой-то момент благосостояние Темплтона начало рушиться на глазах: натуральное хозяйство больше не приносило былого дохода, от частной адвокатской практики было мало толку – у людей просто не оказывалось денег, чтобы оплатить услуги, а судья Тул, и так довольно сдержанный, и вовсе перестал подкидывать зятю работу, предпочитая заниматься редкими делами в одиночку: старшая дочь уже обзавелась семьей, в то время как двух младших еще предстояло выдать замуж – и желательно за столичных щеголей – на меньшее они были не согласны. Жесткий, временами даже жестокий, судья Тулшел на поводу у капризниц и во всем им потакал, спуская деньги на новые наряды и приемы английских офицеров и видных политических деятелей, в надежде подыскать дочерям подходящую партию. И здесь его пробританская позиция была совершенно понятна – а вот общечеловеческая уже нет. Как судья он только при британцах обладал властью и положением в обществе; с другой стороны неужели его устраивало то, что большую часть дохода он отдает в казну страны, которая и понятия не имеет, что происходит в ее заокеанских владениях? Неужели его устраивал постоянный рост этих налогов – и появление новых? Неужели назойливые квартиранты, которых расселили чуть ли не в каждый дом, не вызывали в нем раздражения? Неужели его не злило насмешливое пренебрежение красных мундиров, живущих за его счет? Кадди этого не понимал – не понимала и Честити, преданно сидящая возле него и внимательно следящая за его руками, неторопливо и задумчиво вырезающими фигурку из дерева.

– Знаешь, – произнесла женщина, наблюдая за тем, как стружки летят в разгорающийся перед ними костер, опутывающий все вокруг серыми лентами дыма, – я чувствую себя чужой дома… Мы как будто говорим на разных языках. Папа как будто… готов мириться с этими солдатами, с налогами, с вечным ожиданием расправы, будто мы чем-то обязаны Британии, будто мы… провинились перед королем одним своим существованием. Наши предки искали свободы, они нашли ее; они хотели верить в своего Бога – и приняли акт о веротерпимости; они плыли за другой жизнью, а в итоге… а в итоге мы предаем их. Мы молчим и терпим, словно так и должно быть, словно приказ какой-то далекой страны, которая управляет нами из-за океана… 

– Чес, – прервал ее Кадди, целуя в рыжеволосую макушку, – у нас все равно нет другого выбора. Скоро это пройдет, и тогда… 

– Нет, не пройдет. – Ее голос был тихим, но звучал твердо. – Это никогда не кончится. Они будут выдумывать новые и новые акты, им всегда будет мало; они делают из нашей страны дойную корову, которую, прекрати она давать молоко, они тут же пустят на убой. Мы – товар, понимаешь? Нами размениваются, нами пользуются, а мы с охотой улыбаемся им и превозносим Корону!.. Кадди, революция – тот самый выход, которого ты не видишь. Революция, Кадди. – она шептала все с большим волнением, и глаза ее, и без того живые, разгорались все большим огнем. – Мы можем все поменять, это в наших руках. Сколько можно прогибаться? Десятилетия мы живем под гнетом страны, чьи… 

– Чес! 

Кадди вздрогнул от решительности в голосе спокойной жены. Она никогда прежде не казалась ему такой далекой и такой сильной; она не боялась красного мундира, расквартированного у них; она не боялась слов измены государству, и, судя по всему, была готова пойти до конца – знала бы она, куда обратиться, то не медлила бы ни секунды. Он так не мог; привычный действовать по указке старших, самый младший в большой семье, он только поражался ее уверенности и внутреннему стержню. 

– Не так громко, – предостерег он жену, коротко кивнув на дверь дома, – Морган еще не выбрался из постели. 

– Ему не хватит ума подслушать. 

– Тебе надо быть осторожнее. 

Честити поджала губы, но в этот раз промолчала: Морган, британский офицер, волею и распоряжением Короны занимающий одну из комнат, успел прославиться не только здесь, но и за пределами провинции Мэриленд. По его поведению нельзя было даже сказать, верен ли он королю – в армии он, судя по всему, служил исключительно из практических соображений. Во-первых, никаких активных военных действий, не считая попытки бунта в Аннаполисе, в Мэриленде не велось. Во-вторых, этому почтенному господину повезло избежать и восстаний. В-третьих, Британия не жалела денег своих колоний – нужды армии для Георга (или его советников)всегда находились в приоритете. В-четвертых, военное звание давало Моргану определенные преимущества: светские дамы, чье богатство зависело от богатства Империи, охотно вели с ним беседы и заливисто смеялись его дурным шуткам, уверяя, что такой балагур покорит любую леди. А покорять ему не хотелось – ему хотелось брать. Брать то, что ему не принадлежало по праву, но принадлежало Великобритании, а, следовательно, косвенно и ему, офицеру, служащему на благо этой стране. Разницы между собой и монархом он не видел – и чувствовал себя важной птицей. Быть важной птицей ему нравилось, и менять подобное положение вещей офицер не собирался. 

– Кадди, – произнесла она после небольшой паузы, – почему я должна молчать? – Честити отстранилась от мужа и посмотрела на него посуровевшими глазами. – Почему, Кадди? Почему я должна делать вид, что счастлива?..

Честити неожиданно замолчала, понимая, что случайно ляпнула: она вовсе не сожалела о своем браке и искренне любила мужа, но ее слова, сказанные так сгоряча, наверняка заставляли его думать о другом. Катберт никогда не был идеальным, но она принимала его таким, принимала его недостатки и находила в них черты, которые делали его тем, кем он являлся. Покорная жена и прекрасная хозяйка, она легко позволяла ему стоять во главе стола, но вовремя подавала голос, если замечала несправедливость – она не отмалчивалась в углу, и требовала уважения к себе. 

Кадди уважал ее – он видел в ней не только ласковую хранительницу очага, но человека, способного здраво оценивать ситуацию и принимать взвешенные решения. Кадди ей гордился. 

– Потому что… потому что наш гость едва ли станет разбираться в ситуации и скорее всего примется вершить правосудие единственным известным ему способом. 

Честити понимающе кивнула – ей не надо было повторять дважды. Женщина, вновь пододвинувшись ближе, взяла его за руку и осторожно сжала пальцы, словно извиняясь за в запале сказанные слова, не имеющие никакого отношения ни к их семье, ни к их очагу. На ее рукопожатие Катберт не ответил – но прижал жену к себе чуть ближе, хотя его взгляд ни на минуту не отрывался от деревянной фигурки лошади, которую он вырезал несколько минут назад. И кому нужна эта игрушка, если ни у них, ни у кого-либо другого нет будущего? Кто будет гикать и с гоготом носиться по двору, размахивая этой поделкой, если Британия задушит собственные же колонии? Сколько можно терпеть эту пытку гарротой и жадно хватать ртом воздух, пока жестокому королю не наскучит спокойная жизнь и он не примется за старое, затягивая удавку на шее своих вассалов все сильнее и сильнее, чтобы вскоре дать короткую передышку и прогнать головокружение? Сколько еще раз им, как слишком своенравным коням, нужно взбрыкнуть, чтобы вырвать свое право на свободу? Кого им придется ударить, сколько подков стоптать и сколько пройти, чтобы получить то, что принадлежит им по рождению? 

Когда из деревянной безделушки прорежется росток?.. 

Кадди, вздохнув, бросил игрушку на землю и ушел в дом – оставив жену в полнейшем одиночестве. 

Вдалеке загрохотали барабаны: британцы отрабатывали победное шествие и нестройным хором распевали «Правь, Британия!» во всех доступных им тональностях. Раскаты смеха то и дело прерывали песню, но барабаны при этом не замолкали ни на минуту и создавали смутное впечатление громадных старых часов в гостиной тестя – этот хорошо смазанный механизм исправно отсчитывал минуты до Страшного суда и не замедлялся ни на мгновение, будто нарочно стараясь запугать осужденного. В барабанной дроби британцев воплощалось все, что пришлось пережить всей стране: под барабаны англичане прибыли сюда, и с барабанами же уплывали обратно; с барабанами они празднуют – и с ними же скорбят; с барабанами шли они по улицам любого американского города – и с ними же заворачивали в близлежащую таверну, чтобы, опять же с барабанами, опрокинуть пару стаканов за здоровье короля. Этот вездесущий грохот преследовал колонистов постоянно, он довлел над их жизнь, и даже непоседливые мальчишки, бог знает каким образом добывавшие жалкие подобия музыкальных инструментов, рвались повторять зловещие для многих ритмы надоевшей мелодии рабства – и чужой покорности перед готовым растерзать тираном. Возможно, Честити была права. Возможно, терпеть и правда больше нельзя. Возможно, Британия пытается показать свою власть на континенте только потому, что и в самом деле напугана горсткой рассерженных горожан, взбрыкнувших в Бостоне. Что если этот чай, навсегда потонувший в бостонской бухте – начало чего-то большего, что если и вся эта пристань в Массачусетсе теперь станет символом слетевшего ярма, поверженного юрким Давидом Голиафа, изувеченного деспота? Что если 1773 год станет для всей Америки поворотным моментом, и единственное, что сейчас им всем нужно было сделать – проявить настойчивость?

Мэриленд бунтовал иначе: в отличие от агрессивного Массачусетса, жители этой провинции брали сплоченной решимостью. В далеком 1649 они, игнорируя возможные протесты со стороны метрополии, приняли акт о веротерпимости и упорно действовали под его эгидой, если судебные дела принимали оборот, подходящий под его юрисдикцию. Они не поднимали шумных восстаний, зная, что могущественная Англия моментально кроваво и жестоко подавит малейший бунт, а потому, не требуя и качая прав, он молча и уверенно двигался в сторону необходимых перемен. И тут штат не остался равнодушным: когда барабаны впервые были разрезаны местными проказниками, над страной прогремела новость – в Америке началась война.

– Кадди, – шептала Честити, прижав к груди не до конца высохшую простыню, которую пришлось стирать из-за ночных выкрутасов пьяного офицера. – Кадди!.. 

Катберт не верил: может быть, британцы нарочно распускали слухи? Может, его жена попалась на уловки местных кумушек, готовых выдумать все что угодно, лишь бы найти достаточно удачную тему для разговора? Возможно ли, что его соотечественники готовы были жертвовать собой ради призрачной свободы, сам концепт которой оставался для них неясной дымкой? 

– Чес, откуда ты знаешь? 

– Генерал Вашингтон собрал ополчение, – глаза женщины лихорадочно горели, и она, кажется, забыла обо всем на свете: она вовремя спохватилась и приглушила голос, но готова была во всеуслышание заявить, что наконец у них появилась надежда – и появился человек, достаточно упрямый и настойчивый, чтобы довести дело до конца. – Кадди, – Честити, перекинув простыню через руку, вцепилась в рубашку мужа. – Кадди, они… 

Ее прервал гул барабанов: если британцы и хотели подавить зарождавшуюся революцию без лишнего шума, то их задумка с самого начала не увенчалась успехом. Новости о сражениях в Лексингтоне и Конкорде разнеслись по стране с такой скоростью, что оставалось только удивляться готовности колонистов выцарапывать и выгрызать свои собственные права. Удивительно, как быстро поменялся мир вокруг них, и обустроенный быт, к которому так привыкли колонисты, рушился на глазах. Расквартированных солдат вытащили из постелей, и они, в наскоро застегнутых мундирах, ковыляли прямо по огородам; особо рьяно поддерживающих революцию жителей тут же хватали – до выяснения обстоятельств; а те, кто наконец-то позволил себе вздохнуть свободнее, уже раздумывали над тем, как попасть в армию Вашингтона и не попасться при этом в лапы английским офицерам. Мир, казалось, поменялся у них на глазах: присутствие революции еще не ощущалось людьми в полной мере, но навсегда поселило в их сердцах надежду на лучшее будущее – на будущее независимой страны, способной принимать решения от своего собственного имени – от имени Соединенных Штатов Америки.


	5. Коннектикут (Небо над головой)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нейт

Удивительно, как о многом думаешь, находясь в заключении – и насколько малое количество вещей на самом деле имеет значение. Страшно ли мне? Трудно сказать; я не жалею ни о едином своем поступке; я не жалею о том, что сделал, и, пожалуй, если бы я мог вернуться в прошлое и все изменить, то все равно оставил бы все как есть. В конце концов, войны без жертв не бывает; а я действительно послужил своей стране, и мне есть чем гордиться: я не бежал с поля боя, я не скрывался от врага, я не подставил своих товарищей и не выдал ни единого имени.

Войны без жертв не бывает. Война без жертв не имеет никакого смысла.

По какой-то причине меня заперли в оранжерее – то ли британцы не нашли подходящего сарая, то ли сочли меня слишком важной птицей, достойной величайших королевских почестей, к которым я, честно сказать, равнодушен; впрочем, вид мне нравится: я вижу звезды. Отсюда не слышно даже грохота орудий, и при должном воображении можно подумать, что ты вернулся в прошлое, в студенческие годы, когда вы с другом сбегали из колледжа и воровали яблоки, а потом ночью рассматривали безоблачное небо. Тогда все было как-то проще: все проблемы мы рассматривали гипотетически, а потом часами дискутировали на собраниях Линонии, ссылались на литературу, научные труды и теории, уже высказанные до нас либо античными философами, либо современниками, внезапно очнувшимися ото сна. Мы говорили о мире и сужали его до математической формулы; математическую же формулу, напротив, разворачивали до масштабов универсума, анализируя взаимосвязь всего сущего и даже преуспевая в этом – в теории. Я писал письма родителям в Ковентри, зная, что они вряд ли воспринимают мои новые открытие с тем же энтузиазмом, с каким я их получал; совсем еще мальчишка, я был заворожен цифрами, словами, гипотезами и софистикой; Йель стал для меня центром мира, где, отдаляясь от семьи – от мамы, папы и брата, который, к слову, учился со мной, – я приобретал нечто новое: будущее и друзей.

Таллмедж никогда не увлекался астрономией, но природная тяга к красоте вынуждала его часами вглядываться в созвездия, которые он великолепно различал. Попутно он вспоминал отрывки из античных трагедий, проводил аллегории, сравнивал себя с различными персонажами и размышлял на тему религии и долга – об этом он говорил так часто, что иногда я даже не понимал, что привело его к тому или иному выводу. Его образ мысли озадачивал меня; он легко говорил о Боге и о стране, о необходимости веры хотя бы во что-нибудь – что человек должен держаться за какую-нибудь идею, чтобы существовать. Для младенца, еще неспособного самостоятельно мыслить, такой идеей будет мать; для юноши – его увлечения; для мужчины – долг, который он должен исполнить по отношению к своей семье или к своей стране. Он не настаивал на вере в Бога, и это меня удивило: сына священника я представлял не таким – мне казалось, он должен был наизусть знать Священное Писание и поправлять ошибки однокашников, решивших высказаться на тему религии. Однако Таллмедж, напротив, только улыбался, когда кто-то начинал говорить на подобные темы – и очень редко ввязывался в споры такого толка…

Это и у меня вызывает улыбку… Помнится, я сразу заметил его: высокий даже на фоне остальных студентов, очень прямой и сдержанный, он выделялся своим сосредоточенным лицом и осмысленным взглядом. Мы все, зеленые юнцы, едва представляли, чем будем заниматься, а Таллмедж ни минуты не сомневался в правильности своих намерений. Но это не единственное, что меня поразило: оказалось, что он был тот еще сорванец. Мы вместе воровали яблоки из чужого сада, и с громким смехом падали в траву, зная, что на коленках обязательно останутся зеленые пятна. Он удивительнейшим образом сочетал тягу к классике и к Евангелию, при этом пропускал все через себя и трактовал настолько просто и проникновенно, что это не могло не вызывать интереса у самого закостенелого скептика. Несмотря на то, что при встрече нам обоим было лет по четырнадцать, стрежень в нем заметен был уже тогда – и, возможно, такой зрелый взгляд на мир в какой-то мере повлиял и на меня. 

Да, мы любили звездное небо… Такое бескрайнее, растянувшееся над головой огромным темным покрывалом с рассыпанными алмазами звезд. Мы были Сократами и Аристотелями, становились героями Аддисона и Стила, мы примеряли на себя роли Ахилла и Патрокла – и, болтая днем без умолку, едва ли говорили по вечерам. Таллмедж, обычно открытый и дружелюбный, как-то замыкался в себе и о чем-то долго думал… Я помню, как он задумчиво приподнял брови, хмыкнул себе под нос и отбросил огрызок зеленого яблока – одного из тех, что мы стащили у какого-то пройдошливого торговца. Я тогда ничего не сказал; он заговорил первый. 

– Нейт, – произнес Бен ровным голосом, хотя взгляд его все еще был устремлен в небо, как будто и разговаривал он с луной. – Что для тебя свобода? 

Такого вопроса я не ожидал. Мне казалось, что он переживает какие-то сердечные неурядицы: девчонки на него частенько поглядывали, и мне всегда было интересно, замечает ли он эти взгляды украдкой, когда идет по улице или танцует на вечерах у товарищей по колледжу. 

– Ну, – я несколько растерялся, – это… небо над головой, – ответ неожиданно пришел сам собой. – Это выбор. Это… хор голосов в унисоне. 

– Вот именно. 

Таллмедж достал еще одно яблоко, обтер его о штаны и обратил ко мне свое бледное лицо. Я до сих пор помню, как он внимательно глядел на меня – и как растерянно смотрел на свои разбитые коленки, когда падал с дерева или поскальзывался на дороге. Образ ребенка, которым я его знал, никак не совпадал с мужчиной, который размышлял на высокие темы. 

– А у нас выбора нет. 

Тогда я не совсем его понял, однако его слова прочно застряли у меня в голове… И только сейчас я понимаю, о чем он говорил. Только сейчас, как участник революции я понимаю, о чем он говорил. 

У нас выбора нет. 

Мы не выбирали грабительские налоги и прогнившую судебную систему. Мы не выбирали продажных защитников, которые всегда выберут сторону Британии, даже если это ее солдаты спровоцировали конфликт. Мы не выбирали засилье военных, высасывание ресурсов в пользу Англии, ограничение прав и презрение к самой нашей нации. Мы не выбирали ничего; и даже эта клоунада, пародия на выборы в местные органы самоуправления превратилась в commedia dell'Arte, которая состояла только из двух масок – Пульчинеллы и Скарамуччи. Мы не скот; мы люди, живые люди; мы не позволим использовать себя. Мы не позволим издеваться над собой. Даже если наши шансы на победу невелики, мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы отстоять свою свободу – и свои права.

И я, черт побери, хотел это изменить. Видит Бог, я попытался. Возможно, я бросался в омут с головой, хотя и пытался проработать планы до мелочей. Возможно, мне не хватило осторожности или сноровки. Возможно, я был опьянен осознанием того, что с моей помощью американский Геракл победит английскую Гидру. Я никогда не искал славы или почестей – мне хватало только осознания того, что я не стою на месте, а действую – действую и иду вперед во имя тех самых ценностей, о которых говорил после выпуска из Йеля. Я действую во имя воспоминаний – во имя жизни, которую вел беззаботный мальчишка Нейтан Хейл; во имя громкого гиканья и шумной игры – да даже во имя этих сворованных яблок. Поверить не могу, что мы украдкой рассказывали друг другу похабные анекдоты, в сущности не понимая, что они значат; поверить не могу, что мы выбирались ночью из своих спален, чтобы воплощать в жизнь какие-то сумасшедшие планы и, не выспавшиеся, но довольные, хихикать на уроках, представляя себя хранителями какой-то общей тайны. Все это кажется мне таким далеким и невероятным, что калейдоскоп событий прошлого сливается в одно яркое пятно, которое… которое мне действительно жаль терять…

Завтра меня казнят. Мне уже отказали в Библии и не позвали священника… Страшно ли мне? Отчасти; я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что мне все равно. Но и ужас меня не сковывает. Мне сложно описать мои чувства даже самому себе: страха перед неизвестностью у меня нет – есть волнение, трепет, опасение… точно такая же яркая и спутанная гамма эмоций, как и мои воспоминания. Мне, пожалуй, горько уходить сейчас – я не попрощался с матерью и отцом, я не обнял брата, не потрепал по плечу Таллмеджа с этим его Священным Писанием в ответ на любой вопрос. Мне горько осознавать, что уже завтра меня не будет – я не вполне понимаю всю широту этой мысли, поэтому, наверное, и не цепляюсь за жизнь. Мне только хотелось бы чуть больше времени. Мне только хотелось бы, чтобы хватило сил стоять прямо – и смотреть в глаза всем и каждому присутствующему на казни. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы меня поняли – чтобы меня услышали.

– Капитан Хейл? – донесся низкий голос от двери оранжереи. Я и не заметил, как рассвело. – Пойдемте за мной.

– Доброе утро, капитан Монтрезор. Который час?

По привычке я поддерживаю светскую беседу, как будто от утонченности моих манер зависит, повесят меня или расстреляют. 

– Восемь, – он, кажется, удивился моему вопросу. – Вы… у вас будут какие-либо пожелания? 

– Да. Я бы хотел написать письмо матери и брату. 

Я почти не помню, что написал… В них больше не было йельского энтузиазма открытия и пафоса знания – только горькое сожаление, что я не смог сделать больше, что я не увижу победы американцев и становление нового государства… и что я больше никогда не посмотрю на это ясное звездное небо над головой. 

– Капитан Хейл, пройдите, пожалуйста… 

Голос Монтрезора немного надломился: кажется, будто он впервые участвует в публичной казни и не понимает, что нужно делать. 

– Спасибо. 

Он совсем смутился. Другой британец, имени которого я не знаю, зачитывает мой приговор. Генерал Хау щурит глаза от бьющего в глаза солнца, пробивающегося сквозь угрюмые утренние тучи. В толпе – ни одного знакомого лица. Одни красные мундиры. Однако я не вижу ни отвращения, ни плохо скрытого торжества. 

– Ваше последнее слово? 

– Я очень жалею, что у меня только одна жизнь, которую я могу отдать за свою страну.


	6. Нью-Мексико (Цена прогресса)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гидеон

Я, нервно покусав губы, вытаскиваю из сумочки помаду. Не то чтобы я очень люблю краситься – это какой-то нервный жест, попытка чем-то занять руки, и, наконец, собраться с мыслями: мне предстоит взять интервью у самой, пожалуй, противоречивой фигуры во всех Соединенных Штатах – у ученого Лос-Аламосской лаборатории в Нью-Мексико. Гений, продолжающий дело своих предшественников, достаточно смелый – или сумасшедший? – чтобы работать с зарядом-демоном, он довольно часто шокирует общественность своими резкими высказываниями. Удивительно, что он еще согласился побеседовать со мной – обычно он предпочитает представать перед публикой только в том случае, если создал нечто выдающееся. 

Под дверью раздаются легкие, широкие шаги. Я тут же подскакиваю на своем месте, поспешно закрываю зеркальце и складываю на коленях руки. Черт подери, как будто я собираюсь прожить с ним остаток жизни – а он при этом устраивает мне кастинг. 

– Доброе утро, мистер Клаун. 

– Привет. 

В комнату отдыха входит высокий растрепанный мужчина с зеленым яблоком в руках. Как я и ожидала, он одет в белый халат, хотя под ним виднеются джинсы и рубашка-поло. Не слишком-то он разборчив в выборе одежды – как и любой стереотипный ученый. 

– У меня не так уж и много времени, – сообщает он, расслабленно падая в кресло напротив. – Пропустим вежливые церемонии, переходи сразу к делу. Это об опытах? Ты хочешь узнать, почему я занимаюсь тем, чем я занимаюсь? 

Он подносит яблоко ко рту и довольно хрустит – ему, кажется, нравится эпатировать людей. 

– Не совсем, мистер Клаун. 

– Гидеон. Не выношу всех этих экивоков. 

– Как скажете, Гидеон… Я действительно хотела задать вам пару вопросов относительно ваших последних… экспериментов, которые… произвели впечатление… которые шокировали общественность. Но есть и ряд других моментов, которые я, как репортер, хотела бы прояснить. 

Он, жуя яблоко, пожимает плечами. 

– Валяй. 

Я, понимая, что его решение поговорить со мной обуславливается исключительно хорошим распоряжением духа, тут же начинаю тараторить: 

– Почему Лос-Аламос? 

– А почему нет? – хмыкает Гидеон, поправив черную копну волос. – Во-первых, тут спокойно… учитывая специфику работы, во-вторых, эта лаборатория – мировой лидер в исследованиях и располагает самыми передовыми технологиями – к примеру, Trinity, а в-третьих… здесь работают люди со схожими взглядами. 

Я присматриваюсь к нему и решаю задать дерзкий вопрос:

– Они такие же сумасшедшие, как и вы? 

Он криво ухмыляется – но разговор не прерывает. Возможно, он привык к другого рода отношению, и моя провокация его забавляет.

– Гении все безбашенные. Иначе мир задохнулся бы под тоннами желтых газет.   
– Он уже задыхается от пластика. Эта проблема, надо думать, вас не волнует? Вы предпочитаете работать над более быстрым методом убийства всего живого?

Гидеон корчит гримасу, но, кажется, все еще не злится; пожалуй, будь он простым смертным, то наверняка отбоя бы не знал от друзей и товарищей.

– Я физик. Меня мало что волнует: знаете, работа с зарядом-демоном несколько… 

– …демонизирует и вас? 

Гидеон выбрасывает огрызок в урну. 

– Да. Знаешь, что произошло со Злотиным и Дагляном? Официальная версия – соскользнула отвертка, произошла реакция… и долгая, мучительная смерть от лучевой болезни. Все знают как – и никто не знает зачем. 

– Вы строите теории заговора? Может быть, верите в НЛО? 

– Я верю в науку. Меня, – он откидывается в кресле скрестив ноги, – не волнует ни НЛО, ни лучевая болезнь, ни смерть. Но опыты этих ученых – отличное подспорье для будущего, для создания нового, мощного оружия, которое разом решит все проблемы, которые стоят сейчас перед человечеством. Если создать нечто на основе заряда-демона, то, пожалуй, главы всех стран будут вести какую угодно политику, лишь бы его заполучить. 

– Вы сумасшедший. 

– Я гений. 

– Этим вы оправдываете все свои опыты, опыты своих коллег по цеху? Совершенно сместившийся фокус изучения разноплановых проблем? 

– Я физик-ядерщик, повторяю тебе. Волнуют ли меня опыты на животных? Разумеется, нет: мне плевать на эту бесполезную скотину, которая и создана-то была только для того, чтобы создать видимость научной этики. Собак тоннами привозят на косметические заводы. У тебя в руках помада всемирно известного бренда, который пользуется успехом повсеместно, и тебя не остановило то, что продукцию тестируют на животных. Дома у тебя наверняка стоит целая армия баночек и бутылочек с тониками, мылом, масками и кремами – но знаешь ли ты, что смеси заливаются псинам и кроликам в глотку и глаза? Ты знаешь, что они едва ли доживают до второй такой процедуры? Ты знаешь, что крысы уже давно не релевантны для медицины, потому что нужна жертва покрупнее, ведь люди научились выращивать органы и даже печатать их на 3D принтерах? Тебя останавливает то, что я тебе рассказываю? Ты пойдешь и выбросить всю свою косметику – а найдется ли у тебя время, чтобы рассортировать этот мусор? Сколько деревьев ты сама посадила за свою жизнь?

Говорит Гидеон спокойно: я не чувствую никакой ненависти по отношению к себе, однако моя неприязнь к нему растет все больше. Да, мне хочется считать его злодеем, мне хочется видеть в нем злого гения, который на досуге препарирует животных покрупнее лабораторных крыс, но, по большому счету, в его монологе нет ни единого ложного слова. Как ученый он прав. Как человек… 

– Вы не защищаете животных, вы не защищаете людей. Но на себя-то вам не плевать? Вы пытаетесь создать еще более разрушительное оружие, опираетесь на наблюдения Злотина и Дагляна, вы, кажется, даже работаете в той же самой лаборатории, и… 

– Я – гений. Злой гений. Я хочу, чтобы за мои исследования боролись, потому что я знаю, что могу создать нечто особенное, – протягивает он несколько задумчиво. – Моя смерть невыгодна. Я торгую этой смертью, понимаешь? Природа, если ей нужно, воспроизведет на свет целую ораву живности, но удастся ли всем цепям ДНК собраться так, чтобы выстроить нейронные связи подобные моим? Шанс примерно 0,01 к 10 000 000. Это я уже тоже просчитал. Это – цена твоего прогресса. Войны питаются наукой. Я всегда буду в безопасности до тех пор, пока работаю над чем-либо. Пластик и отходы – цена, которую платит человечество за хороший кофе в автомате, за быстрый сервис, за вкусную еду, за отличную косметику, которую оценит твоя девчонка. Мой прогресс – война. Пока мировые державы борются за то, чтобы заполучить красную кнопку поновее, мы все в безопасности. 

Клаун поправляет прядь волос. Спокойный, несколько ленивый, он совершенно не обращает внимания на мое замешательство, а я не знаю, как с ним разговаривать – я не понимаю, стоит ли менять тон, нужно ли показать ему свою неприязнь и растущее недовольство. 

– Вы делаете из науки кровавый бизнес. 

– А кто нет? – он ничуть не меняется в лице. – Вспомни гонку вооружений между Штатами и Советским Союзом. Вспомни использование газа под Ипром. Вспомни еще целый миллион войн, который узурпировал науку. Если кто-то может изобрести что-то, что избавит нас от этой скучной и утомительной бравады и ряда лицемерных кампаний по внедрению нового оружия…

– Почему вы не хотите изобрести что-то мирное? 

– Понимаешь, – он становится задумчивым, – люди – это грубый скот, который борется за место в стойле. Похлебка повкуснее, загон побольше – вот и все, что ему нужно. Любую мирную идею эта сволочь готова извратить, превращая прогресс в кровопролитие, а изобретение – в пушку. Если хочешь мира – переезжай в отсталую страну, где нет промышленности. 

В его тоне я улавливаю некое подобие дружелюбия: он все еще расслаблен, и несмотря на то, что, возможно, мои вопросы для него вторичны и скучны, не выказывает ровным счетом никакого недовольства. Может быть, ему нравится хвастаться своей общественной безучастностью или высоким показателем IQ – в любом случае, он понимает, что купается в славе, хотя и получает целый шквал критики. Волнует его она мало: ни у кого язык не повернется назвать его бездарностью или плагиатором, наживающимся на достижениях других.   
– А я думала, вы предложите мне готовиться к войне. 

– Общество к ней всегда готово. 

Разговаривать с ним просто: ему комфортно со мной разговаривать, и мои вопросы, которые давно уже не похожи на те, что я набросала в блокноте, пока готовилась к интервью, его раззадоривают. Он знает, что имеет право критиковать все что ему заблагорассудится; он прекрасно понимает, что может высказать самое враждебное предположение и остаться в выигрыше, и он пользуется этим привилегированным положением. Гидеон, может в душе и пацифист, ни на секунду не сомневается в том, что любое мирное изобретение пройдет мимо СМИ – он может сколько угодно кричать о вреде пластика и нависшего над миром смога, но никогда не будет услышан. Однако если он создаст нечто разрушительное, что вернет планету в состояние Большого Взрыва, то, пожалуй, получит все внимание, на которое мир только способен. Он пользуется славой Лос-Аламосской лаборатории точно так же, как и ее ресурсами – передовыми технологиями и наработками Дагляна и Злотина, которых он упомянул; он базируется на их достижениях и ошибках, зная, что сам ни за что не станет дергать дракона за хвост так уж самонадеянно и не полезет в заряд-демон отверткой, а потому не спровоцирует новую трагедию, которая за все время существования ЛАНЛ стала бы уже третьей. Несмотря на свои речи и видимо наплевательское отношение к смерти, Клаун не хочет повторить судьбу своих знаменитых на весь мир коллег. 

– Пацифизм не выгоден, дорогая моя, – потягиваясь, произносит он. – К сожалению, исчезновение видов волнует только Интернет. Реальный мир хочет перерезать друг другу глотки под предлогом прогресса. Знаешь, почему людей так волновали пожары Амазонки? 

– И Сибири… – осторожно вставляю я. 

– Да хоть целого мира, – хмыкает он, – потому что тогда у человеческого скота закончится похлебка. Плевать им на животных, леса, национальное достояние... Вот если бы на этом фоне появилось новое оружие – никто бы и внимания не обратил ни на Россию, ни на Бразилию: плутоний, конечно, порядком испортит тебе еду, но зато ее будет больше – если тебе повезет и ты принадлежишь к какой-нибудь великой нации, у государства которой достаточно денег на то, чтобы купить очередную бомбу. 

Он встает и как-то растерянно оглядывается по сторонам. Замечает, что у меня палец в помаде и улыбается – вполне открыто, как будто и не было этих прямолинейных и злых разговоров о безнадежном будущем человечества. 

– Зоозащитница, – бормочет он, – прогрессивная девушка двадцать первого века: кричит о вреде экспериментов на животных и таскает с собой брендовую косметику, создатели которой едва ли не тоннами травят зверушек в соседней со мной лаборатории. 

Я с каким-то отвращением и ужасом смотрю на высокую, нависшую надо мной фигуру. Он не сделал ничего такого, что должно бы напугать меня; он не распускал рук, не лез с ухаживаниями и даже не грубил мне, но во всем его облике современного ученого, растрепанного, несколько карикатурного, я чувствую непередаваемую и неуправляемую силу того самого заряда-демона, с которым он работает и на который возлагает такие большие надежды. Я боюсь его. Я боюсь его слов – мне становится жутко только от того, что цена прогресса ставит меня на одну ступень с виновниками мировых катастроф. Я не делаю вклада ни в одну из них – и я к ним причастна. 

– Не расстраивайся, ты не одна такая, – улыбается Гидеон, при этом уголки его губ зловеще приподнимаются. – Знаешь, кто является лидером по возобновлению лесных массивов? Индия. Но мы не хотим брать пример с нищей страны. Мы хотим быть первыми в очереди на создание самой кровавой мясорубки. 

Я почти собираюсь с силами задать ему еще один вопрос, но он, по-прежнему непроницаемый и почти любезный, уже выходит из комнаты, бросив мне какое-то любезное прощание. Неужели он действительно прав? Неужели всем нам приходится платить такую ужасную цену только за то, чтобы уверенно стоять на ступени информационного общества?..


End file.
